


my best friend’s dad

by catboymark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Ass Play, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dirty Talk, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Guilt, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboymark/pseuds/catboymark
Summary: Mark develops a lusftful crush on his best friend Hyuck’s dad, John. After countless nights of jerking off to wet dreams about the man, he eventually fucks him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, mention of renhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	my best friend’s dad

Mark moaned, whined and writhed as the older man pounded into his tight little hole. The low groans and grunts the hunky man was letting out went straight to Mark's cute little dick that had been deprived of touch all this while. Eyes brimmed with tears and cheeks dusted pink, the boy looked up to see his fantasy happening in real life. The image of his best friend flashed through his mind for a split second but biting his lip to swallow the guilt, he closed his eyes and let his body take over his mind.

[ 5 months ago..]

His best friend Hyuck had never taken Mark to his house before they started attending college. They spent most of their school life in the dorms thanks to the boarding school they attended. Once they graduated high school the two of them decided to attend the same university which happened to be near Hyuck's house.

Mark had seen Hyuck's family pictures but never really paid much attention to it. His mother passed away when Hyuck was five and he had heard tales of how Hyuck grew up with "the coolest dad ever". Although Mark had never met Hyuck's father in person he had a lot of respect for him. He had a faint memory of hearing his deep voice back in high school when Hyuck passed the phone over to Mark to wish his dad happy birthday out of blue. Other than that Mark had no connection or memory with the older man. 

Upon Hyuck's constant pestering Mark had finally decided to visit his best friend's house and have a sleepover. He thought the day would be normal. Just a meeting with Hyuck's father, talk for a while, play with Hyuck and go to sleep.

Poor little Mark wasn't prepared for a tall handsome man in his early 40s to open the door as he awaited in front of Hyuck's house along with his best friend. Little did he know that his life was going to take a turn after that day.

"Dad!!" Hyuck almost jumped to hug his father as the older man laughed in a deep voice that sent chills down Mark's spine. "Hyuckie! My boy! I have missed you so much." 

Mark stood at the entrance awkwardly as the father and son exchanged hugs and a small talk. As Mark stood there ogling at his best friend's father, a sharp set of eyes locked with his almost catching him off guard. "And who is this little boy over there?" The man asked, sending a fire inside Mark's body with mere words. 

Hyuck's smile got brighter as he pulled Mark inside the house. "Dad! This is Mark. My best friend. He's here to have a sleepover!" Mark let Hyuck gush over him as he stood there fiddling with the hem of his shirt, unable to meet the taller's eyes. He knew the man's eyes were on him. 

"Nice to finally meet you Mark! I have heard a lot about you from Hyuck. But might I say Hyuck never told me how cute you were" The older nonchalantly said extending his hand towards Mark. Hyuck rolled his eyes at his father and went inside first, leaving the other two.

Gulping down every single word Mark just heard, he shook hands with the man taking a mental note of how strong his grip was. It made Mark's heart beat faster and he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him as a whole. This is his best friend's dad, standing in front of him, and he feels like some high schooler going through a crush. He's in college now for goodness sake. But that doesn't stop how he feels. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr Suh." 

Mark visits Hyuck's house a lot more after that. He says he wants to hang out with Hyuck more but deep down only he knows the real reason why he had been visiting often. "Dinner's ready boys. Come eat." John shouts from the kitchen and the boys put down their controllers as they stroll towards the source of the sound.

John had made mac n cheese as Mark had once mentioned how much he loved it and Mark felt his attraction towards the older growing more intense cause of little considerate actions like these. The man was always sweet to Mark and sometimes playful, which made Mark feel like he was walking on top of a fiery pit that he secretly enjoyed. 

"I didn't mean to bother you Mr Suh but thank you so much." Mark said in that meek polite tone of his as he sat down in the table to eat. John waved his hands. "Oh shut up, Markie! You're not a bother at all. Also didn't I tell you to call me John." 

Mark blushed upon hearing that cause he couldn't bring himself to call the man "John" as he felt like he'd melt into a puddle. To be more specifically, to voice out the name of the man of his wet dreams was a challenge to the poor boy. 

Hyuck ate his food in silence as he scrolled through the phone, paying no interest in having a small talk what so ever. John however had a mini talk with Mark about college, his life, his goals and the general topics. Being the messy eater he is, Mark left a stain of cheese sauce on his bottom lip and continued to have a conversation with John completely oblivious about it.

John noticed the stain and without much thought he leaned in, wiped the sauce with his thumb and licked it as if it was nothing scandalous. Mark on the other hand was beet red. He couldn't process what had just happened. John probably did that as an act of kindness. Heck he probably would've done that to Hyuck too but Mark couldn't control the way his heart worked. As well as his dick.

That night he jerked off to his best friend's dad for the first time, cumming hard at the memory of the older's pillowy lips as he licked the cheese sauce from his thumb. "John" he whispered exhausted with cum staining his hand as he went to sleep.

The other time Mark was having a sleep over at the Suh residence, Hyuck had left home early in the morning since he had a club meeting at college. The weather was hot so Mark went to sleep in the baggy t-shirt he borrowed from Hyuck for the night and his boxers. He had thought no one was at home since John always left early for work. 

He strolled down to the kitchen. He couldn't help the heat so decided to have some ice cream first thing in the morning. He remembered Hyuck telling about storing some Ben&Jerry tubs in the freezer so decided to satisfy his need first.

He was bent down, rummaging through the freezer looking for an ice cream tub when he felt a harsh slap against his ass. 

"Fuck" he almost moaned as the pain spread over his butt cheek, turning in anger to see the culprit behind. "I swear to god, Hyuck—" 

Mark's words died down immediately when he saw an almost six foot giant in front of him. John stood there looking smug at first before immediately changing his expression to horror.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Markie. I thought you were Hyuck. Isn't that his shirt?" John spoke in an apologising tone but Mark was rooted at the place, brain frozen not because of the opened freezer. His immediate reaction was to reach to his butt and soothe the painful area. He hissed a little since the slap was a little harsh. He was only wearing boxers so he was sure it'd leave a handprint. And for obvious reasons, it made his little dick throb with excitement. Mark tried to bury that thought for now.

When he looked back up at John, he could've sworn he saw a glint of smirk before he saw an apologetic expression again. He blamed it on his wet dreams and hallucinations since there was no way John would behave in such a way with Mark. There's just no way.

[Present]

They say third time is the charm. 

It was winter break. Hyuck had left the country to visit China to meet his long distance boyfriend Renjun after 3 years. Mark on the other hand had opted to stay at the university dorms since his home was at least a 2 hour drive and he didn't feel like going home anyways. It was only the first semester after all.

John and Mark had grown really close over the past few months. He thought things would be awkward between them after the butt slap incident but John was kind enough to never mention it again. Mark also felt more and more comfortable around him as the days passed.

One day during the vacation, he received a call from John asking whether he wanted to watch a movie. Mark would be a fool to turn down a chance of spending time with his crush and his most fave person like this even though he felt guilty about it every single second. He agreed and went over to Hyuck's house. 

He felt giddy as soon as he entered since the house was already decorated and felt a lot more Christmas like. He was thankful that John had invited him over cause Mark didn't realise how lonely he felt, without Hyuck and his own family, until after seeing the warmth in the house. 

Johnny made hot chocolate for the both of them and brought over a blanket as he browsed through some classic Christmas movies. They had settled for a home alone marathon. About ten minutes into the movie, Johnny noticed that Mark was shivering a little. He called the boy over and asked him to scoot closer to him.

Trying to control his crazy heart beat, Mark scooted over. The warmth John radiated was so inviting to the younger that eventually he kept moving over until he was so close to John. They were practically cuddling at this point. 

Mark felt soft buds of fingers playing with his ears. It wasn't new. John had told Mark countless times that he loved how soft Mark's ears were and played with them every now and then. But like this, almost cuddling with their bodies pressed side by side, Mark felt as if he was in heaven. 

John's hand travelled from the younger's ear to his neck slowly massaging that area. Mark felt a relief of tension and sighed into the touch. He even leaned back, exposing more skin for John to touch.

It was totally unintentional and inevitable when Mark moaned at some point into the unplanned massage session but he jolted open his eyes in terror to see John being completely unbothered by it. 

"Mr S-Suh I'm sorry." Mark decided to apologise cause he felt guilty enough already for liking the man but now moaning as well? He felt like he had made things more awkward between them. 

John turned to look at him his eyes dark at first before softening. "Why are you sorry, Markie? You should never apologise for feeling good."

Mark was confused but he nodded. The two of them watched the movie in silence after that for a few minutes. Mark suffered in agony not knowing what to do anymore, squirming under John's touch.

After what seemed like an eternity, John turned towards Mark and leaned dangerously close to the younger. "You wanna fuck me. Don't you?"

Mark stopped breathing that exact second. He felt dizzy. He could feel his blood circulation getting hotter. His cheeks flamed red and heart beat faster. He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, unable to comprehend the situation unfolding. 

"M-Mr Suh.." Mark's voice trembled in fear and John smirked at him. Mark was sure he wasn't seeing things anymore. This was really happening and not just another one of his wet dreams.

"Oh Markie! I've seen the way you look at me. The way your cheeks blush when I get closer to you. And the way you stutter when your brain stops working. How adorable." He tapped the younger's chin, eyes darkening with lust. 

"Mr Suh.." Mark began again. He knew there was no way out of it. He knew he was fucked and there was only one thing to do. Which was to admit what he really had in his mind all along. Even if that could threaten his lifelong friendship with Hyuck.

"I'm sorry, Mr Suh. Ever since I first saw you I had an attraction towards you and it somehow became a fantasy of mine. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I'll be gone forever if you want—"

Mark couldn't finish his sentence since he was silenced by John's dominant tongue. Mark felt like his entire body was on fire as he climbed to sit on John's lap, not breaking the kiss. John's hands roamed all over the young boy's body eventually stopping at his ass to grope two fistfuls of flesh. 

Mark moaned into the kiss as John continued to play with his ass. Eventually they broke apart for air, panting heavily. Mark looked so wrecked already. Cheeks with a glowing pink tint, mouth cherry red covered in spit and chest heaving heavily in desperation for oxygen. 

John slapped his ass again, with much more liberty this time. Mark let out a little sound of pain which John drank in satisfactorily. "Markie! You had no idea how many nights of sleep I've lost because of this perky little ass." He slapped them again, making the younger wobble on top of his lap.

"Mr Suh?" Mark once again called in that tone of his that makes John weak even though the young boy was completely oblivious to it. Mark still seemed so out of it not processing what was happening. John found that to be both hot and endearing. 

"Fuck. I thought you were a cute little boy when you came over that day. But ever since you started flaunting around the house showing off that jiggly little ass of yours.. all I could think about was fucking you."

Mark looked at the older man in astonishment as he grunted before pulling the younger in for another kiss.

Mark wrapped his arms around the older's neck as John stood up carrying the younger towards the bedroom, still not breaking the kiss. The kiss was so sloppy and messy. Mark was drooling so much, unable to hold back. John found that extremely hot. 

He dropped the younger on the bed and started to strip as Mark did the same thing. The younger was still so shocked about how the day had turned out to be but who was he to complain. The man of his wet dreams is finally fulfilling his fantasies.

"Turn around baby. Your ass needs some punishment for making me wait this long." John announced in a dark voice before grabbing his belt as Mark obeyed.

John caressed Mark's ass cheeks before whispering, "Count for me, sweet heart." Mark jerked forward every time he felt the harsh leather colliding with his ass cheeks. He didn't stop counting even as tears spilled over his rosy cheeks. John hit the poor little boy until both his ass cheeks and thighs were covered in red stripe marks before grabbing a soothing gel to massage all over his ass. 

Mark whimpered under the rough yet cooling touch of the older. John flipped the boy over to see he had spurted droplets of cum already. 

"You dirty little slut. You got so turned on from me whipping your ass alone. You fantasise about me don't you, you pervert?" John murmured as he spat on his fingers before entering one inside Mark's virgin hole.

Mark almost cried as he felt the long thick finger inside him. "Y-yes Mr Suh. I fantasise about you." Mark confessed as he felt another finger entering his tight hole. 

"Mhm.. that's what I thought. You got hard again from me fingering you alone. What a cum dump whore." He spat again as he entered a third and fourth finger without a warning.

Mark cried, the sudden stretch causing him so much pain. Yet he was loving every second of it. "Mr Suh, I can't take it anymore. Please fill me up. Please." Mark begged jerking his hip up although it did nothing but earn a slap on his useless dick. 

"Are you clean?" John asked as he spat on his hand again coating his massive dick. Mark nodded, earning yet another slap on his dick. "Answer me, you slut." John was being so mean and quite frankly Mark couldn't ask for more. If anything it made his little dick twitch and spit precum. It didn't go unnoticed by John.

"Y-yes Mr Suh. I'm clean. I want it raw. Please put it in me. Destroy me." Mark pleaded again, still in some sort of a dazed state. 

"Fuck, Markie! Who would've known you had such a dirty little mouth." John bent down kiss Mark as he aligned his member against Mark's abused hole before entering him in one thrust. He rolled his hip slowly slid out before thrusting back again. Mark screamed in a pleasurable pain as John continued to do the process until he found a rhythm to match their bodies.

Mark moaned, whined and writhed as the older man pounded into his tight little hole. The low groans and grunts the hunky man was letting out went straight to Mark's cute little dick that had been deprived of touch all this while. Eyes brimmed with tears and cheeks dusted pink, the boy looked up to see his fantasy happening in real life. The image of his best friend flashed through his mind for a split second but biting his lip to swallow the guilt, he closed his eyes and let his body take over his mind.

"Ah fuck! Mr Suh. I'm so close. I'm going to cum again." Mark said as he covered his tummy in his own cum again for a second time that day. 

John swore under his breath and sped up, trying to chase his own climax. He looked at the wrecked state of the younger boy and kissed him for the nth time.

"Call me John." He said but was too out of breath that Mark didn't quite catch him. The older grabbed Mark's jaw before staring dead at his eyes and repeated his words. "Call. Me. John." 

Mark gulped and obeyed. He called out "John" in that soft high pitched tone of his and it was enough to send the older man into the edge. He came so hard filling up Mark to brim as Mark moaned again at the new yet pleasurable sensation. 

He kissed Mark last time, before pulling out his dick to see the cum trailing down the younger's ass. He had dumped a lot of cum inside the boy, who seemed so exhausted. John so badly wanted to take a picture of it. Of how destroyed his innocent little baby boy looked at that moment. But he'd have to save it in his memory for now.

"Don't tell Hyuck." He whispered to Mark before ruffling his hair softly to which Mark nodded weakly. John then plopped down next to Mark, cuddling the younger boy as he held him close. Eventually Mark was sound asleep and John kissed the top of the boy's head, smiling fondly. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."


End file.
